sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
SII News Homepage
Introduction to the SII News Homepage Welcome to the SII News Homepage, Here we show you what currently is happening in the Imperium's Intelligence field. We also keep archives of the news that happened before the current time. ((This News Wikia Site is only to be used for IC (In-Character) News concerning the Ministry of Intelligence In the Sith Imperium)) "Greetings Citizens, I am Protocol Droid D4-R10, Special Attache to Lord Councillor and Minister of Intelligence, His Honor Rubar Imperior. I have been assigned to the post of keeping the Imperium's Intelligence field up to date, news wise." "I will be keeping all of you up to date per Imperial Decree SII-7282016. If you find any Information that I post to be faulty, please report your findings to his Honor, Rubar Imperior." "Thank you and have a good day" Current News --no current news available-- Archives The construction of our flagship, ''The Imperius- ''7/29/16 "Greetings Citizens, this is Protocol Droid D4-R10 and I have another news update for you concerning the Ministry of Intelligence, Please wait a moment..." * D4-R10 plays a holo recording, a picture of Lord Councillor Rubar, Minister of Intelligence, appears before you. "Greetings, This is Minister Rubar of Imperium Intelligence. Recently I have authorized and placed an order for a fleet of ships that could be used for the Ministry of Intelligence. We have recently begun construction of Sith Imperium Intelligence's Flagship, The Imperius. I will keep you informed as progress progresses. Good Day and continue to fight for the Imperium!" * D4-R10 stops the holo recording and begins talking "As my Master said, I will be keeping you informed. Thank you and have a good day." We have an HQ for the Ministry of Intelligence- 7/14/16 "Greetings Citizens, this is Protocol Droid D4-R10 and I have another news update for you concerning the Ministry of Intelligence, Please wait a moment..." * D4-R10 plays a holo recording, a picture of Lord Councillor Rubar, Minister of Intelligence, appears before you. "Greetings Members of the SII, this is your Minister speaking. I have, after a long time of waiting, procured a Headquarters for the Ministry of Intelligence. The SII HQ has now been relocated from a few small rooms on our flagship, The Sovereign, ''to a headquarters on the planet of Varkion-5, Located near the southern tip of the Indrexu Spirial." "You all are required to pack your things and take a shuttle to Varkion-5. Thank you and have a good day" * D4-R10 stops the holo recording and resumes speaking. "As our Minister has commanded, you are to relocate yourselves to the Ministry of Intelligence's Headquarters on Varkion-5. Please report to the Right Hangar Bay as soon as possible and board the flight to Varkion-5. Thank you. I must now resume maintenance involving the SII's Archival System. Good Day." '''Rubar Imperior, Now in Office- 7/7/2016' "Greetings Citizens, this is Protocol Droid D4-R10 and I have another news update for you concerning the Ministry--and the Minister--of Intelligence. The Old Minister of Intelligence has stepped down and another one has taken the stand. As you have probably heard by now, Recently we discovered an organization named the "Varkion Imperium." Their Leader, Rubar Imperior, made the wonderful decision to join us. As a reward for joining the Sith Imperium, Lord Emperor Arestenax placed Rubar and his second-in-command Kayyash on the Council. He Placed Kayyash at the head of the Ministry of Interior, and Rubar at the head of the Ministry of Intelligence. As of that day, Lord Councillor Rubar has been Minister of Intelligence. Please wait a moment..." * D4-R10 plays a holo recording, a picture of Lord Councillor Rubar, Minister of Intelligence, appears before you. "Greeting Members of Imperium Intelligence... I Am Lord Councillor Rubar Imperior, Recently named Minister of Intelligence. As Minister I will uphold the laws of the Imperium and do whatever I need to do to keep the Sith Imperium running." "Some of you may not trust me, As I was immediately placed on a seat of power and was not able to meet many of you as equals. Please, let me tell you this, When I pledged myself to the Imperium and to the Lord Emperor I meant it. I will serve the Imperium to my last breath. As for me not ever being your equal, I understand that there is probably a lack of trust. I say this. In my mind, You are all my equals... you are all my brothers. I will not leave a brother behind because I out-rank him! I will go back and risk my life for him." "Thank you for your time, I look forward to working with you in the future. For The Imperium!"